Underfell: The Untold Story Pt 1
by thecarwarn
Summary: After the war between humans and monsters, the humans forced the monsters underground and sealed them with a magic barrier. The monsters became furious and Asgore sworn that any human that falls into the underground shall be executed. (Based on the Underfell AU, this section of the story takes place in the ruins)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious and they forced the monsters underground, sealing them with a magic barrier. The monsters were furious and the king vowed that any human that fell into the underground will be executed._

 _ **Many years later...**_

Underfell: The Undtold Story

Chapter 1: Meeting Flowey and Toriel

"I-I d-don't want to fight you!"

The flower continues to sob.

"I c-can't take this place anymore!"

Frisk, the human child that accidentally stumbled into the underground wears a concerned expression on their face. They kneel down and try to pet the flower gently but the depressed plant pulls away from from their attempted embrace. "Who are you? Why are you here? Just please...please..leave me alone. Frisk gives the sunflower a patient smile. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Tell me what's wrong" The little flower looks at them with tears in its eyes. "I don't trust anyone here. Just leave me alone!" Its voice is a tad more serious this time. Frisk lets out a calm sigh. "I fell down here and I'm just as scared as you. We can be scared together." Frisk smiles and winks at him. "My name is Frisk, what's yours?" The flower starts to regains his composure. "M-my name is As-...F-flowey." Flowey says as he tries his best to give Frisk a smile. Frisk realizes that Flowey was trying to say another name but they didn't want to make him sadder. Frisk starts to pet Flowey's stem. "What's wrong Flowey? Why are you so sad?" He hesitates for a moment before answering. "T-this place...it's hell. I h-hate it here! I j-just need a way out." Frisk smiles at him. "Well, so do I! Maybe we can find a way out tog-"

"No! There's no hope! Not for me, not for any other monster down here, and especially not for you." Frisk gives Flowey a confused look. "I'm sorry to tell you this but, there's a barrier that keeps monsters from going to the surface. As long as we're stuck down here, nothing will change."

"Well, do you know if humans can go through the barrier?" Flowey shakes his head and hangs it in despair. They both sit in silence for a few moments. "We'll never know if a human can go through the barrier unless we see it for ourselves." Flowey looks up at Frisk. "No. No no no. I d-don't want to leave out of the ruins. This is the only safe place for me." "But Flowey, if you hate this place so much don't you want to leave it? Don't you want to be free?" Flowey turns away from Frisk. "That..would be amazing actually. I wouldn't be afraid of everything. Life would be better for me. I wouldn't be sad anymore. But...I can't handle whatever's outside of these ruins. I can't handle other monsters. I just don't want to cause anymore trouble..." Frisk tilted their head in confusion. "What..do you mea-"

 _"Is anyone there? Hello?~"_

A woman's voice called out from the darkness. Frisk quickly turned towards the voice, not saying a word.

 _"It's okay! I mean no harm!"_

The voice sounded closer this time and Frisk was frozen in fear. They couldn't bring them self to move or say anything, even when the voice said that they won't pose a threat to anyone.

 _"Oh! Aren't you a little cutie~"_

As the figure became more visible, the more calm Frisk became. The figure turned out to be an anthropomorphic, goat-like woman with crystal white fur. She's wearing a black dress with a red emblem on it. But even with her gothic-esque clothing, she still looks like an angel. Frisk stares at her with a feeling of slight fear. "Don't be afraid child." She giggles. "My name is Toriel and I watch over these ruins." Frisk smiles back at her. "M-my name is Frisk... ." "*giggle* You don't have to call me 'Ms.' you can call me Toriel or Tori." Frisk nods at her. "Yes ma'am." Toriel begins to move closer to Frisk but surprisingly, they don't move back. They start to feel safe around Toriel as if she is their own mother. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to be in this dark, damp place anymore. Follow me and I'll show you my home." Frisk nods and began to follow Toriel until they remember that Flowey might've wanted to come with them. "Um, excuse me Toriel but there's one more person that's with me." "Okay child, where are they?" Frisk looks around and notices that Flowey is nowhere to be found. "Uhh...I don't..know. They just kind of..disappeared...I..guess." Frisk's face turned into a look of concern. "Oh, I'm sorry that your friend left you, dearie. M-maybe they'll show up again." Frisk hung her head. "I hope so."

"It's going to be okay..You know what? I'll bake you some pie when we get to the house." Frisk gives Toriel a little smile and follows her to her home.

 _To be continued.._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Just a reminder that this is my interpretation of the Underfell AU. Also, since Undertale is such a lengthy story I'm going to split the story up into new stories instead of chapters. But then again, I might not. I'll see what I feel like. This is not canon and I don't own the characters or the story, Toby Fox does. I'm a very busy person and I'll try to post new chapters every day. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2: The 8th Fallen Human

Chapter 2: The 8th Fallen Human

Frisk followed Toriel as they entered a large dark room with torches held up against each side of the walls which are crawling with vines and moss. The flickering room reminded Frisk of an eerie catacomb or dungeon,but surprisingly they didn't feel any type of fear; only determination. Toriel stopped walking when she reached a giant black door with 6 giant buttons bulging out of the ground in front of it. "Child, let me tell you about the Underground.", Toriel proceeds to step on the buttons in a specific pattern and with a strong rumble the door shook open. "This entire Underground is filled with dangerous puzzles.", Toriel glanced at Frisk, signaling them to come with her. Frisk and Toriel soon walked into a long dark corridor with only torches to light their way. As Frisk and Toriel wander further down the corridor they start to approach a sea of spikes sticking out of the ground. "These puzzles are used to trap and/or kill any human that so happens to fall into the Underground; such as yourself. But not to worry child, all of these puzzles can be solved."

Frisk turned their head to Toriel. "Toriel, how do I solve them if they're all dangerous?" Toriel smiles and walks over to one of the torches on the wall and pulls it. Suddenly all the spikes that were bulging from the ground soon sunk below the floor. "Some puzzles have hidden switches that can turn them off."

Frisk looked on in amazement. "Woah, that was cool! Heh heh." Toriel laughed with them but it was followed by a serious expression. "Be cautious. Some puzzles don't have switches.", Toriel walks towards Frisk and kneels beside them. She caresses their cheek and gives them a caring smile. "Do you understand?" Frisk smiles back at her and nods. "Very good small one. Now, is there anything else you want to ask me about?", Toriel asks with a smile spreading across her face. "U-uh yes! What happens if I come across any monsters that may want to..y'know...kill me?" Toriel's eyes grew wide. "Oh..right. My advice to you is try to talk to them and give them mercy. If they're too much to handle..just run away. But please..young one...whatever you do...do not kill any monster in the Underground. It will only get you into tro-." Before Toriel could finish her sentence, Frisk interrupted her with a giggle. "I was never planning on hurting any one down here, let alone kill any one."

Toriel smiled and let out a sigh of relief "Bless you child.", and with that Toriel gave Frisk a loving hug. "Oh, there's one more thing I have to tell you. I'm going to go on ahead to disable all the puzzles so that you can continue without running into any problems. If anything happens-",Toriel reaches into the pocket on her dress and pulls out a little flip phone that's covered in cupcake stickers. "-just call me." Frisk gives Toriel a nod as she walks off into the distance. After a moment of playing with the phone, Frisk places it into their pocket and proceeds onward. As they continue to walk, Frisk notices that the rooms are becoming brighter and the torches are now being replaced with rays of sunlight. Frisk begins to smile as they look up at little streaks of sun shinning through the large cracks in the walls and the ceiling. The air starts to even smell different than when they first entered. At first, it smelled like sea water with a hint of mildew, now it's starting to smell like flowers. Frisk begins to hum to them self until they notice two giant pillars on each side of the wall. As they approach the pillars, they start to notice a black figure laying in between them. Whatever it is, it's making an unusual noise.

 _" Z.."_

Frisk starts to feel uneasy as they approach the figure. The closer Frisk gets to the hollow sounding noise, the more clear the monster becomes.

 _"Z Z Z Z.."_

When Frisk gets close enough to see what exactly is making the noise, their eyes widen and their jaw almost hits the floor. _"A gh-ghost? A little black ghost?"_

 _" Z-"_

The black ghost opens one of its large white eyes, but quickly closes it when they see that Frisk is starring at them." _\- Z Z Z"_ Frisk laughs at how ridiculous its acting. "Are you pretending to sleep?.", Frisk says with a smile. "N-no. Z Z Z Z" Frisk can't help but giggle. "You're really cute!" The ghost opens both of its eyes and a faded white streak runs across its cheeks. " _That must be how he blushes."_ , Frisk thought. The black ghost gets up and hangs it's head as if its a sad puppy. "I don't mean to be rude but is it okay if I pass you?", Frisk asks gently. The ghost continues to stare at the ground. "I'm in your way aren't I? *sigh* That's just like me..I'm always in everyones' way." Frisk gives him a concerned look. "I'm sorry. Let me stop bothering. *sigh* I'm so annoying."

Frisk gets down on one knee and stares at the ghost right in his large, ghoulish eyes. "You aren't annoying or bothering me. I just met you. Why would I have any problem with you?",Frisk smiles at him in an attempt to cheer them up. The ghost just continues to sigh; its sad expression never leaving its face. Frisk never thought that they could give good advice , but then again; they hate to see any one who's depressed or sad. Even if it's a stranger they would try their best to make them happy. They were never fond of sad faces. After sharing a second of silence Frisk decides to make small talk. "So..what's your name?", Frisk says with a smile. "Uuuhh..Nashcjcsa", The ghost says it so low that Frisk can't hear it. "What was that?" "Nabayysvajd" "I'm sorry friend, what did you say?" "Nabstbrisk" Frsik lets out a patient sigh "Say that one more time."

"N-n-Nabstablook..."

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
